Bay's story
by Melissaxo123
Summary: Bay after prom when Emmett tells her the truth. Something happens that changes her. Goes up till now. Stupid summary but please review and I'll write more! First story:)


Chapter one: Unfortunate Events

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emmett finger spelled her name. _S-I-M-O-N-E. Simone, the girl he barely knows? My childhood enemy? I was in such shock, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and wish this was all a dream, so I got up and started to walk away but Emmett turned me around, "Don't follow me" I warned him and with that said I just left. _

Emmett's POV

I couldn't handle it anymore, the guilt, so I told Bay what happened at the basketball tournament. I admitted to sleeping with Simone. I felt sick to my stomach that I broke Bay's heart. I would give her some time but I just had to talk to her and tell her that we are bigger than my one mistake, we are stronger, because... I love her.

As I stood there, watching the brown eyed girl disappear into the night and away from the Carlton prom, I just decided to go back inside and tell my mom that I was going home and I would see her later. I didn't want my mom to see me cry.

Bay's POV

Walking away from the Prom, I realized I had no ride to get back home and I certainly wasn't going back inside, so I started walking along the road. My mom, both of my mom's would have killed me if they found out I was walking home alone, in the dark and next to a busy road. All of a sudden someone grabbed me, his hands were dirty, I screamed and tried to run or scream again but the guy had knocked me unconscious. Last thing I saw before falling to the ground was a guy; sixteen or seventeen, blond shaggy hair, blue eyes grabbing me. I was being kidnapped.

I woke up in a motel room and the first thing I noticed, I was naked. I didn't want to think about what happened so I quickly put my clothes on and left. As I was heading down the road to the bus stop and fortunately the bus was there.

As I was sitting in the bus I realized I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care what people thought right now. It finally sunk in. I was r.. ra.. raped. The bus ride will be another 45 minutes so I just rested my head on the window and wished last night was erased from my mind.

Daphne's POV

Wow. What a night, Wilke probably has left for boarding school already. I'm going to miss him. I went into the Kennish's house for some brunch. I saw Katherine was in there, I asked if Bay was still sleeping because I needed to talk to her fast about last night and about Emmett. What really made me confused is when Katherine said she wasn't here. What shocked me was after, Katherine said that Bay probably stayed at Emmett's house last night or a hotel.

Making sure Katherine doesn't suspect anything, I smiled and left to go to Emmett's to talk about Simone and how he needs to tell Bay before she gets hurt even more.

Finally I get to his house and unlock the door because Melody and Emmett gave me a key so I always have a place to stay no matter what. I go upstairs to his room, open the door a bit and wave my hand so he knows I'm coming in.

Once I'm in he's sitting on his bed staring at his phone, probably waiting for a text. I sit next to him unable to figure out what I want to sign. He looks up at me and that's when I realize his facial features, his eyes were sad and dull and he's been crying. I figured he told her already.

"Emmett, did you tell her?" I sign slowly because I know this is a very touchy subject right now.

"Yes" He simply signs.

"This morning?" I sign back slowly again trying to figure out what to say to not make him cry.

"No, last night" Emmett signs back and then a tear falls down his cheek remembering last night again.

_Where the hell is she then? _ I thought.

"What happened after you told her? Did she leave will a friend? She's not at home" I signed to Emmett.

"I haven't seen Bay since I told her the truth, sorry" He signed back trying to be manly and not cry.

I figured I shouldn't ask any more questions so I just comforted him and gave him a long hug.


End file.
